Opera time table W38/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 19.09.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:42 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 03:00 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1996) EMI Classics (F) 06:25 Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 08:58 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 12:57 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 14:43 Leevi Madetoja - Juha (1977) Ondine (FI) 16:22 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 18:26 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 20:58 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 22:44 Benjamin Britten - Billy Budd (1967) London Records (E) 20.09.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:21 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 03:57 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 06:29 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (Dismissal of the Greek envoys) (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 07:16 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 08:53 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 11:19 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 13:07 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 14:56 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 18:03 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 19:07 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 20:52 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 21:58 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 23:27 Oliver Knussen & Maurice Sendak - Higglety Pigglety Pop! (1999) DGG (E) - 1st recording 21.09.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch SHOUTcast server error 00:29 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 02:11 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 04:16 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 03:45 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 05:13 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 07:08 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 08:58 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 11:44 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 13:30 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 15:41 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 17:55 Luigi Nono - Prometeo (2003) Collegno (I) 20:09 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 21:42 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 23:18 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 22.09.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:57 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 04:15 Giacomo Puccini - Edgar (2005) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 05:38 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 07:25 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1965) Decca (I) 09:25 Gioachino Rossini - Ciro in Babilonia (1988) Akademia (I) - 1st recording 11:54 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 15:40 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1983) EMI Classics (I) 18:08 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 20:23 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 22:44 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - The Philosopher's Stone (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 23.09.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:48 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 03:00 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 04:48 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 07:27 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 09:54 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 12:19 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 15:26 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 18:27 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 21:28 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) ERROR with the playlist - Saturday operas will be played on Sunday 25.09.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:46 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 03:23 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 06:06 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 08:40 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 10:53 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 14:47 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 16:04 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 17:22 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 19:31 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 20:50 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 22:07 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 38/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016